


Something In Your Mouth

by wizzardess



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Incest, Lemon, M/M, PWP, Twincest, estabilished relationship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizzardess/pseuds/wizzardess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom has more fun than intended at a nightclub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something In Your Mouth

From his VIP location, Tom was able to watch the sea of bodies writhing together as one mass on the dance floor with an unobstructed view. He was bored; there was nobody of interest out there. The closest thing to what he was looking for was a petite girl in a mini-dress pressed up against a taller man, her ass firmly planted in his hands. Tom sipped at his beer and shook another cigarette loose from his pack lying on the table. He brought the stick to his mouth and flicked his lighter to life, the flame illuminating the tip. As the sweet nicotine filled his lungs, he surveyed the room, again. Grasping the cigarette between his two first fingers, he lowered it to the table and blew smoke past his lips, inhaling the same smoke back up through his nose in a quick French inhale before puffing all the smoke out of his nostrils.

His free hand tugged at his lip ring as he flicked some of the ashes onto the floor. Tom’s eyes roamed the floor and he saw him. The person he knew would provide what he wanted. Tom sat back and watched the guy dance with everyone around him. His hips moved like they were made to rock and grind against willing bodies. The man sucked his lower lip between his teeth as he moved, a smirk evident in the uptilted corner of his mouth. He knew exactly what he was doing to the club patrons around him, and he enjoyed every minute of it.

Tom was speechless. The man was fucking sex on the dance floor, in tight black jeans, and an even tighter black shirt. Every so often the shirt would ride up and Tom would get glimpses of bare skin and a tattoo on the man’s hip. Tom sucked on his cigarette greedily, the flavour keeping him grounded. 

The view was quite pleasant, and Tom could feel his body reacting to the sight of the man bending and rubbing against other people; male or female, it didn’t seem like the man cared, he was too immersed in the dancing to notice who his body was pressed up against. The boy’s body moved in perfect rhythm with the pulse of the too loud music. Tom watched him shake and sway, and had to reach down and adjust his jeans with the hand that wasn’t still holding his forgotten cigarette.

All of Tom’s attention focused on the way the guy’s hands slid up his own sides, his shirt riding up just enough to show off a pierced belly button. After combing his fingers through his own hair, the man’s thumb found a home just past his lips, his teeth biting down on a manicured nail. 

Hands grabbed at every available portion of the man’s body and he let them grab. He smiled around the thumb he was sucking on and moved his body in delicious ways that no body was meant to move. The movements were fluid and smooth and in perfect time with the throbbing crowd and pounding beat of the music.

Tom stood, cigarette in one hand, beer in the other. He made his way to the dance floor and as he did so, he chugged the remaining liquid down, enjoying the burn it made as it passed down his throat. Tom dropped his empty bottle off at the bar and continued onto the floor, directly up to the person he was aiming for. 

The boy’s hair was an inch or two past his shoulders, black with streaks of blonde here and there. Tom tapped him on the shoulder and the guy turned around, thumb still between his teeth and lips. Tom took a final drag from his cigarette, the man’s eyes following each movement as if he were memorizing them. They lingered on Tom’s lips as he inhaled and remained there while Tom dropped the butt to the ground and stubbed it out under the toe of his shoe. 

“I’m Bill,” the man introduced with a wink, “but I think you know that,” he finished with a smirk. Bill’s thumb traced along his own lips, glossing them with shiny saliva. Bill locked his hands behind Tom’s neck and Tom grabbed Bill’s hips, pulling him close and grinding against him from the front. Bill smiled and ran his fingers down Tom’s back. Their eyes met and a knowing flicker passed between them.

Their bodies moved in sync with one another, their skin pulsating with the vibration of the music throughout the club. Tom turned Bill around in front of him so that his ass was level with Tom’s groin. Everyone around them was staring as Tom’s hands trailed down Bill’s torso and Bill’s hands reconnected with each other behind Tom’s neck. Tom pushed his hips against Bill’s ass and held firm to Bill’s hips, forcing them back against him in a gyrating movement timed with the enthralling thump of bass in their chests.

Sweat was building on both of their bodies as Bill tilted his head to the side, baring the pale flesh of his neck while they danced together. Tom leant down and licked at the glistening skin. Bill’s fingernails dug into the back of Tom’s neck as Tom bit down on the pulse. Bill’s hips circled against Tom’s hips behind him. Tom thought he was going to die from the teasing when Bill’s thumb slipped back between his lips.

“Come on,” Tom spoke, his lips flush against Bill’s ear. Bill nodded and shifted so that he could face his dance partner. Tom’s hands rubbed themselves down Bill’s arms and his left-hand fingers twined around Bill’s. He led Bill to the VIP section he had been occupying earlier. It was dark up there. For Tom’s plans, he needed darkness.

As Tom pulled him toward the secluded location, Bill fished around in a pocket for his cigarettes. He flipped open the pack and bounced one up to his lips one-handedly. Holding it between his lips, he replaced the nearly empty pack of cigarettes in his pocket and retrieved his lighter. Bill pulled back on the arm Tom held and slowed them enough to light up. After the lighter was put back, Bill held his fingers around the filter and inhaled deeply. He got a slight head rush from the deep and quick inhale of nicotine but it felt good mixing with the buzz he already had going from too much vodka.

He stumbled up the steps to the VIP lounge and laughed as Tom turned and caught him just before he would have landed on the dirty floor. Tom’s arms were around his waist and Bill could feel the electricity passing between them, going in and out of their bodies and wisping around them. Tom walked backwards and Bill had no choice but to follow. He drew another drag from his cigarette and puffed the smoke to the side of Tom’s face. 

Tom spun them around and Bill landed with his back against a wall. Bill smiled when Tom stole his cigarette from his fingers and held it to his lips. He took a deep suck from the white stick and before releasing the smoke his lips met Bill’s. The smoke filled Bill’s mouth and he inhaled, the taste of nicotine, and smoke, and Tom’s minty breath mingled on his taste buds. Their tongues slid together amidst the flavours they were sharing. Tom pulled away and Bill blew smoke from his nose, taking the cigarette back and holding it between his fingers. 

“I thought you were staying home,” Tom mumbled against Bill’s neck. He felt Bill’s shoulder shrug against his cheek.

“Got bored,” Bill replied taking another short drag off the cigarette. Tom’s mouth covered his and their tongues hungrily met in each other’s mouths. Tom bit at the stud in Bill’s tongue as his hands found the button on Bill’s jeans. He unhooked the belt and slid the zipper down in one movement. Bill pulled away from Tom’s kiss as the jeans were being pushed down his hips. “Good luck getting my shoes off.”

“Don’t need to,” Tom crouched and pushed the jeans all the way to Bill’s ankles. He stood back up and tilted Bill’s hips forward, stepping between Bill’s legs, the jeans locking his ankles together behind Tom’s legs. Bill grinned at him and held onto Tom’s biceps, making sure the cherry of the smoke he was holding didn’t touch anything.

“Oh, I see. Are you really going to fuck me right here?” Bill asked in amusement, eyebrows raised. Tom nodded, dropping his mouth to the side of Bill’s neck. “What if someone comes up here? I mean, there’s not even a door. ” 

“Don’t care.” Tom nibbled his brother’s neck and rubbed himself against Bill’s naked front.

“Mmm, I see. So you don’t care if someone sees you fucking your brother in a nightclub?” Bill took another drag off his cigarette. He was acting as if he wasn’t naked from the hips down and didn’t have a very horny brother rubbing against him hotly.

“Do you?” Tom raised his head from the bruises he was leaving in a necklace over his brother’s flesh and met heavy-lidded eyes. 

“Everyone already thinks I’m weird.” Shrugging a shoulder, Bill focused his attention on the lit cigarette, almost gone now, stuck between his fingers. The cherry was burning brightly and he kept making sure it wasn’t about to light either one of them, or their hair, on fire. He flicked at it sending loose ashes to the floor.

“I’m your twin, that automatically makes me just as weird, since we’re the same.” Bill grinned at Tom’s response and used the hand that wasn’t holding his cigarette to pull Tom’s mouth back to his own. Their teeth clacked together and their lips meshed roughly. Tom reached between them and pushed his own jeans down to let his enlarged dick free of its restraints; it was already stiff and leaking. Tom gripped both of them in one fist and pumped his hand up and down.

“Do you have anything?” Bill gasped as Tom’s hand on him sent chills up and down his body. His blood was pumping through his veins quickly, sending an excess amount to his lower regions. He felt his cock harden more as his brother held both of them in one fist.

“Always.” Tom kept his hold on them and reached down into the pocket of his jeans pulling out a small tube of warming oil. Bill held the cigarette against his lips and took another drag as Tom covered himself in the liquid. Bill felt Tom’s slick hands on the back of his thighs and then felt his feet leave the ground. He wrapped his legs securely around Tom’s waist, ankles still trapped in the jeans, as Tom pushed him up against the wall. Bill held onto Tom’s shoulders, making sure what was left of the cigarette didn’t burn either one of them. 

Tom had an arm around Bill’s waist, his other hand guiding himself to Bill’s entrance. Standing with his legs apart, jeans at his hips, he lowered Bill slowly onto his straining member. Bill was tight, unstretched, but oh so willing to accept the intrusion. Bill bit his lip and held back the moan that was stuck in his throat. He was afraid it would turn into a scream and bring attention to what they were doing. Tom’s forehead pressed against Bill’s collar bone as he inched inside his brother’s tight heat. He felt sweat collecting on his lower back.

Bill’s acrylic nails scratched through the fabric on Tom’s back as Tom was buried as deep as he could go inside his brother. Bill gasped as Tom inched back out of him. Tom’s teeth locked on Bill’s neck, rolling the skin back and forth. Tom braced one hand on the wall, the other under Bill’s hips and started moving his body faster. 

Bill was panting above Tom; the cigarette, with its lit cherry, still burning in his fingers. His head thudded back against the wall and he rotated his hips in time with Tom’s thrusts and the music blaring around them. The slapping of their sweat-slicked skin was drowned out in the rush of music and chatter of club patrons. The hand holding his cigarette dropped to Bill’s side, while the other one gripped Tom’s bicep like a vice. 

Their bodies gained more momentum, Tom’s hips slamming into Bill’s hard enough to bruise. Bill winced every time their hips met, but was enjoying every second of the abuse they were inflicting on his body. Wrapping an arm around Tom’s neck, Bill moved his hips faster, clenching himself around Tom on every down thrust of his ass. Tom was groaning against his brother’s neck and licked at the sweat trickling down the flushed skin. 

Tom moved both of his hands to Bill’s ass and squeezed, pushing him down harder. He felt Bill tensing around him and could tell, through years of learning, that his brother was holding back release so that they could come at the same moment. Tom bit at Bill’s neck leaving teeth imprints as Bill’s nails dug through the cloth covering Tom’s back.

“Ready?” Tom mumbled as he licked the marks he’d just left. Bill nodded and brought his hands back up to Tom’s shoulders, cigarette still perched between his fingers. He took another drag off the stick and tilted his face to join their mouths back together. He blew the smoke into Tom’s mouth and Tom inhaled deeply, rubbing his tongue along the roof of Bill’s mouth. They both let smoke leave through their noses as their mouths battled each other and teeth clicked together sloppily. Tom bit Bill’s lip and sent them both into shivers. Tom let his release fill Bill’s body as Bill’s dick jumped between them spraying sticky fluids on their shirts. 

Tom’s hips jerked a couple times as the last trails of his orgasm left his body. He dropped his forehead to Bill’s chest, breathing deeply. Bill dropped the finished cigarette to the ground and smoothed his fingers over the tight braids on Tom’s head. He kissed Tom’s temple and his hands came to rest on Tom’s neck.

“Fuck, that was hot,” Tom chuckled against Bill’s chest and slipped out of his brother. Bill sighed and let his legs slide down Tom’s. Tom’s hands were on Bill’s hips, thumbs caressing the heated flesh, rubbing the thin traces of sweat around. 

“Let’s go home,” Bill’s mouth pressed against Tom’s. “I still want you.” He smiled against the lips as Tom’s dick twitched against his own. Tom stepped backwards, out of the confining area of Bill’s legs around his ankles and pulled his own jeans back up, covering himself. He wiped at his shirt where Bill’s body had spilled itself onto him as Bill bent on unsteady legs to hitch up his own jeans. Bill rubbed at his own shirt a couple times then gave up, he hoped it wasn’t stained. Tom grabbed Bill’s hand, lacing their fingers together and led them through the mass of entwined bodies on the dance floor and right out the front door. He still wanted Bill as well; he just hoped they’d make it home, because he’d just had the interior of his Escalade detailed.


End file.
